phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Linda Flynn-Fletcher (2nd Dimension)
Linda Flynn-Fletcher is the 2nd Dimension counterpart of Linda Flynn-Fletcher and a citizen of the 2nd Dimension Danville ruled by the Doofenshmirtz family. Biography Early life It is unknown as to whether or not Linda's early life is identical to that of the 1st Dimension Linda, but she is presumed to have been born to 2nd Dimension counterparts of Clyde and Betty Jo Flynn. Adulthood Before marrying Lawrence In the 90s, Linda met a man whom she had two children with, Candace and Phineas. It is unknown whether or not the two were married or exactly how their relationship ended. Marriage Somehow, Linda met a man named Lawrence under circumstances that are never revealed. They dated and fell in love, eventually marrying one another, and Linda gained a stepson named Ferb. Takeover of the Tri-State Area When the Doofenshmirtz family conquered the Tri-State Area with their armies of Norm Bots and Animal Borgs years later, Linda was forced to live under the rules of the cruel dictator family, wearing Dooferalls and playing Doofopoly with her family. Linda immediately became concerned of herself and the family getting in trouble with the Doofenshmirtz family, and she consequently developed a habit of staying in the house's basement. She and Lawrence constructed several rules in which no one in the family must interact with strangers, especially the neighbors, and everyone must stay inside the house at all times, with the exception of Lawrence, who has to go attend to his job at a factory and stay there for a week. Little did she know that her daughter Candace founded The Resistance, an organization dedicated to overthrowing the Doofenshmirtz family. Present life Linda has a small cameo in the movie. She encounters Phineas-1 and Ferb-1 and believes them to be her own sons, telling them to put their Dooferalls back on and that she'll be hiding in the basement if anyone needs her. She later yells out "It's true!" from the basement in response to Phineas's statement to Phineas-1 that talking to the neighbors is extremely dangerous (Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension). Eventually, Linda learns about Candace's true occupation as the leader of the Resistance following Heinz Doofenshmirtz's defeat and arrest and the return of their pet platypus Perry. She is only seen in a picture with her family (plus Platyborg), indiciating that she is no longer fearful anymore and is now happy that her family can live in peace, even after Heinz escapes from custody along with his family. (''Tales from the Resistance: Back to the 2nd Dimension''). Personality Linda's personality prior to the Doofenshmirtz family's rule is unknown. As a civilian under the Doofenshmirtz family's control, however, she has taken on a personality in which she is fearful of her safety and that of her family's. However, this concern seems to blind her judgment, as she speaks to the 1st Dimension Phineas and Ferb under the pretense that they're her sons from her dimension, in spite of the fact that her real sons are playing Doofopoly inside the house. Physical Appearance Linda is physically identical to her 1st Dimension counterpart, other than the Dooferalls. However, she takes them off after Heinz Doofenshmirtz's arrest. Trivia * She is one of the three 2nd Dimension characters to look exactly like their counterparts (the others are Charlene Doofenshmirtz and Carl Karl). However, she is the only one of the three who physically appears in the movie, since Charlene is only mentioned in a deleted scene and Carl isn't mentioned at all. She's also the only one who has been seen wearing dooferalls. Relationships Lawrence Fletcher Linda hasn't been seen interacting with her husband. Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher Linda is extremely concerned with Phineas and Ferb's safety and wants them to stay inside the house in order to stay out of trouble with the Doofenshmirtz family. Candace Flynn Linda hasn't been seen interacting with her daughter, but it can be assumed she's concerned for her as much as she is for Phineas and Ferb.﻿ Appearances *''Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension'' *"Tales from the Resistance: Back to the 2nd Dimension" Gallery Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension File:Linda 2nd dimension.jpg File:GetYourDooferallsBackOn.jpg File:Mom-2ndDimension.jpg Tales from the Resistance: Back to the 2nd Dimension File:TFTR 1.png pt-br:Linda Flynn-Fletcher (2ª Dimensão) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension Category:Linda Flynn-Fletcher Category:2nd Dimension Characters Category:Look Alikes Category:Flynn family Category:Flynn-Fletcher family Category:Linda Lookalikes Category:L